


Vexen's Not Good, Very Bad, Terrible, Very Bad, Horrible, Not Good Day

by AceSpade



Series: There are not many Even/Vexen fanfics and I would like to change that [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Even I am sorry, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Written for a prompt by someone on tumblr, at all, cmon, not a shitpost guys, not sorry, thank you tumblr, this is not shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceSpade/pseuds/AceSpade
Summary: Even quickly silenced him, quietly laughing to himself. "What... irony. I have done so much wrong, and now I finally pay for it."Ienzo shook his head, trying to get the tears to go away. Even just looked to him, still smiling."Sweet dreams, Ienzo." He closed his eyes, darkness slowly engulfing his mind.
Relationships: Even & Ienzo (Kingdom Hearts), Vexen & Zexion (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: There are not many Even/Vexen fanfics and I would like to change that [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805581
Kudos: 15





	Vexen's Not Good, Very Bad, Terrible, Very Bad, Horrible, Not Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to leonawriter on Tumblr for this prompt I found while scrolling! Here's a story for it

"Even... why?" Ienzo finally spoke, his voice barely above a whisper. Even smiled in his arms, placing his own hand on Ienzo's, which was on his torso.

"I needed... this to be secret.... and if I told you..." Even coughed a bit. Aeleus kneeled down beside him, with Dilan standing at his side. The latter turned and ran out of the room.

"Then it would have been used against us." Ienzo looked down sadly. Even smiled once more. "P-Precisely so."

Dilan returned, bringing with him Ansem. Ansem looked horrified at the sight, and knelt down beside Aeleus.

"Even..."

Even quickly silenced him, quietly laughing to himself. "What... irony. I have done so much wrong, and now I finally pay for it."

Ienzo shook his head, trying to get the tears to go away. Even just looked to him, still smiling.

"Sweet dreams, Ienzo." He closed his eyes, darkness slowly engulfing his mind.

\----

It was late into the night when Ienzo heard a knock on his door. He called out a quick "Coming!" before hurriedly pushing all his papers into one pile and jogging over to the door. Upon opening it, his arms were grabbed, and the person at the door fell to their knees after entering properly.

"E-Even...?" His eyes widened, as he tilted his head to look at the person properly. Surely enough, it was Even, wide awake. He was crying uncontrollably, though he kept his distance from Ienzo's clothes.

"I-I'm so sorry..." He managed to break out through his tears. "For forgetting I-I had to take care of you. I spent all that time thinking about research and data and creating more replicas that I didn't think about how much I'd affected you until it was too late!"

He was looking up at him now, green eyes meeting blue. Ienzo couldn't help but think through what he said, confirming it to be true. Every inch of it, from focusing on data to remembering at the last moment. He wasn't entirely wrong, actually very much the opposite. Everything he said was right on the target, so how was he supposed to comfort him.

Without realizing, Even had continued speaking.

"And I'm a coward, I should have been there for everyone instead of just going along with their plans! I should have realized sooner, not after the second keyblade war had already started. I'm sorry."

"Even, it was not your fault. We were all blinded and fooled by Xemnas, you cannot take all the blame for it."

At that moment, the door opened more after being nearly kicked down by a frantic Aeleus and worried Ansem. Dilan was trying to calm Aeleus down.

"Ienzo, we can't find Even, he's gone-"

And that's when Even decided it was a good idea to blurt out a single line;

“I had a duty of care! I was supposed to protect you, and by now I’ve _lost count_ of all of the times I have failed in that duty!”

The room fell silent, save for Even's cries. Ienzo stayed in shock, and he could see just how astonished the others were as well. Ansem was the first to recover, and walked towards Even. He knelt down beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Even, becoming "heartless" was not your fault. It was Xehanort's, and it wasn't the one we knew. You are not to blame."

"No it's not that!" Even looked at him wide-eyed for a split second, then looked away guiltily. "It's my fault I did not raise Ienzo correctly. I just decided not to, and it was my decision. Just like it was mine to be his main caretaker."

Even got up and dusted himself off, his tears slowing down. "Which is why I thought: What good is it to be a shield if you can’t protect even one person?"

"Even." Dilan firmly walked up to him, turned him around and gripped his shoulders. "You are not a shield anymore. You are a human being, and you deserve to be treated as such."

"I..." He paused for a moment, then sighed. "You... You are probably right."

"Probably?" Ienzo asked.

"...Most likely."

"I was asking you to re-phrase it..." Ienzo laughed a little. Even smiled.

"I want to stay awake this time." He stated, looking around. "I want to stay awake so I may help you all reform Radiant Garden."

Aeleus stepped forward this time. "And we'd be honored to have you back."

Even nodded, straightening his posture. Ansem cleared his throat, looked at the others, then back to Even.

"Well, at least now you've earned enough sleep for those years you did not sleep at all. So long as you keep a proper schedule, I shall see to it you are kept around.

Even paused again, then looked away, clearly embarrassed. "I-I will try."

"That's what I like to hear." Ansem smiled, leaving the room.


End file.
